Explosive ordnance disposal (“EOD”) typically involves the use of specialized tools to safely disarm and/or explode ordnance or energetic threats in a safe manner. One such EOD tool uses an explosively-detonated container of water to create a water jet that accesses and disrupts components of energetic threats. Current water jet tools are bulky items that create storage and transportation issues, take a considerable amount of time to set up, and/or are relatively expensive.